It's An Oral Sex And Waffle Kind Of Day
by Tiiyke
Summary: Lemon-ish one-shot based on a Jack Barakat tweet: 'it's an oral sex and waffle kind of day'. Tala needs something to satisfy his early morning needs. What greater something than Kai Hiwatari? Yaoi. Tala/Kai. Enjoy!


_So one could say I'm feeling extra generous today...  
But the truth is that I'm actually just really bored._

_Plus, I've spent the last half hour going down some of Jack Barakats tweets.. and I couldn't help but think:  
_

_"**Being the bored sixteen-year-old boy I am, I think I'll write a one-shot on a tweet!**"  
_

_And thus, this quick one-shot was born!  
I mean... written.  
_

_Anyway, the tweet went a little like this:  
jackalltimelow - it's an oral sex and waffle kind of day.  
_

_And, by the little word that sends excitement through everyones veins,  
This will indeed be a lemon... or at least a lime...  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kai or Tala... nor do I own the brilliance which is Jack Barakat's brain.__  
_

**Warnings:**_ OCCness (my specialty!), grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, Tala/Kai sexytime.__  
_

* * *

Tala woke up to a familiar feeling in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, tried rolling over and going back to sleep, but he was wide awake and wasn't going back to sleep until his needs were satisfied.

And they could only be satisfied by the boy sleeping soundly next to him.

Isn't it rude to wake people up for these sort of things, though? Would it make Tala a horrible person to wake Kai up just so he could have his ten minutes of pleasure? Probably, but it wasn't going to stop him.

"Kai," he said, gently shaking him. Kai gave him a few undistinguishable noises before rolling over and putting his back to Tala. Tala rolled his eyes, saying Kai's name louder and shaking him harder until the younger boy groaned and rolled over so he was looking at him, annoyed and tired.

"What the fuck do you want at seven in the morning, whore?" Kai asked his voice scratchy and pissed off from being ripped from sleep at such an early time of day. Wait, it was day, right?

"I want you to make me waffles," Tala whined, jutting out his bottom lip. Kai made the best damn waffles in the entire world. They're all cinnamon and fluffy and crunchy and absorb the syrup so damn well. Tala had no idea how he did it, but now he refuses to eat waffles made by anyone else. Ergo, why he's determined to wake up his boyfriend and get his ass in the kitchen.

Kai stared at him; big amethyst eyes squinted with irritation and a little shock that he was being woken up for this. He hated getting woken up, and it wasn't like Tala to be awake till noon. The whole thing was just annoying. He decided Tala didn't deserve an answer, so he flipped the older boy and flopped back over to hopefully fall back asleep.

But Tala didn't have the intention of letting him. He moved so he was straddling Kai's waist, leaning down so that his lips tickled the skin of his neck. He pulled the covers off of Kai's body which caused him to shiver underneath the lanky teen.

"Tala, stop," Kai mumbled, trying to push the older boy off of him and making grabby hands in search of the comforter, but Tala stayed where he was, wrapping his fingers around Kai's and placing kisses all over his bare chest. "I'm fucking tired. Please let me go back to sleep."

"You can go back to sleep," Tala whispered, biting down on Kai's collar bone, "as soon as I get my breakfast."

Kai groaned. He was in the place between being awake and asleep where the bed felt a thousand times warmer and Tala's ghosting lips felt even more electric as they made their way down his torso, licking and nipping everywhere they went. Kai let himself relax, he was going back to sleep whether Tala wanted him to or not.

But then Tala's fingers were playing with the hem of Kai's boxers, and, yeah, that was a little harder to ignore. And when they finally slipped inside, Kai couldn't stop the soft whimpers from escaping his lips as Tala's hand slowly moving up and down his length.

Tala smirked, pulling his hand out and pushing the boxers down Kai's legs, who quickly kicked them to the floor. "I thought you wanted to sleep," Tala teased, breathe lingering dangerously close to Kai's dick.

Kai didn't like to be teased, especially since he was grumpy from being pulled from blissful sleep. He groaned the groggy sound of sleep still ever present in his voice. "Just fucking blow me dammit."

Tala smirked, crawling his way back up so he was kissing Kai's lips. "What do I get out of it?" he asked against his mouth.

"I'll make you your fucking waffles. Just fucking finish what you fucking started." Being tired and horny was the worst. He wanted to get off, but was too lazy to push Tala away and do it himself. It was a battle of getting more sleep or getting a blow job. It's kind of obvious which wins, however.

Tala kissed Kai's pout a few more times before settling himself between his legs. He looked up at Kai, who had his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face, before licking a hot, wet stripe up the underside of Kai's cock, eliciting a sleepy moan from the younger.

He kissed the head, and Kai threw his head back as Tala pushed his length further past his red lips. Tala felt fingers tangle and tug at his hair as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head further down, causing Kai to hiss in pleasure.

Kai was a hot mess by the time Tala slid off, leaving just the head in his mouth. His mouth gently sucked while his tongue swirled and licked and lapped everywhere.

"Mm, oh fuck, Tala," Kai groaned, voice more awake as he bucked his hips up into Tala's mouth, who decided that was a good time to swallow him down again. Tala had never deep throated Kai, so by the time Tala had his lips pressing against the hilt, he was trying his hardest not gag. He failed though, little choking sounds being muffled by Kai's dick. He didn't pull off though, and it turned Kai on even more, groaning as the familiar heat began to build up in his stomach.

Kai couldn't even fucking believe it. A few minutes ago, he was angry and tired and wanted to kill Tala, and the next he was moaning his name and fucking glad for the early morning wake up calling. Kai was moaning and groaning and whining like this was the first blowjob he ever had, and, when Tala swallowed him whole again and a hand reached up to play with his balls, he didn't even have enough time to warn Tala before he was coming hot and hard in his mouth, vision blurring. An orgasm is great, an orgasm when your body is still sensitive from sleep is even better.

Tala grinned, taking in everything Kai gave him before pulling off with a pop and crawling back and plopping down next to him. Kai laid there for a minute, regaining his composure before turning his head to look at Tala, who was looking at him hopefully.

"Guess it's an oral sex and waffle kind of day, huh?" Kai laughed before getting up and sauntering into the kitchen without even bothering to put his boxers back on.

* * *

_And I bid you a good day with this little one-shot._

_Au revoir;3  
_


End file.
